The Providence Chronicles
by Talithi
Summary: Series of one-shots. Cute, family themed. Rex-and-Six-centric with lots of Holiday fixing things when they go wrong. : Book 8 is up! Energy drink crash-out. Need I say more? "This has to involve the monkey in some way." Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Book 1: Dear Mr Boss Man

The Providence Chronicles

by Talithi

Rated: T for slight cussing.

Disclaimer: Why do people put these? It's a sight used specifically for fair, non-profit making use of characters that belong to other people. Who would sue anybody for something on here?

A/N: What do you do when you have a bunch of ideas for oneshots that all have a funny, family theme to them? You put them all together in a collection of oneshots and give them a fun main title. =) Then you give some info on it so people will read. Like so: These are mostly Rex-centric. There will be Holix at some point. I might make shots that are centric of Six or Holiday or Callan or Noah or, heck, one of the Pack. Ya never know. I suppose you can consider this AU if you want. You'll see why I say that later and then you can decide for yourself if you do or don't.

Well, that's enough of what people don't care about anyone. On to the story!

* * *

**Dear Mr. Boss Man

* * *

**

"I don't get it."

Six sighed, glancing down at the eleven year old next to him and rubbing his temples. This was in a failing attempt to relieve himself of another of the many headaches his young charge often gave him. Don't get him wrong, he liked Rex, it was just… "Rex," he said, repressed annoyance dripping from his weary voice, "I am just following my damn orders. Why can't you, for just once, do that too?"

"'Cause the orders are stupid," Rex stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Six just shook his head. "I think I'm gonna tell that to Boss Man."

Six's brow quirked up, irritation replaced by curiosity. "Boss Man?" he repeated slowly.

"I've heard some of the Grunts call White Knight 'Boss Man' before. Is that his real name or something?" Six opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance as Rex just continued talking. "Anyways, I'm gonna write him a letter."

And then the other brow went up. Six supposed he could tell Rex it wouldn't do any good or that the letter would never reach White. He could. But it just wasn't worth it. So instead the 'nanny' just told him, "Have fun with that," and walked away.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Dr. Holiday had just finished tucking an already fast asleep Rex into bed when an open envelope on the bedside nightstand with the words 'Boss Man' scribbled on the front caught her eye. The right corner of her mouth twisted up into a little half smile. God only knew what he was up to _now_. Glancing at Rex to make sure he was really asleep, Holiday picked up the envelope and pulled the note out of it. As she started to unfold it she wondered, _'Should I really?'… _then thought of the type of person Rex was and decided she should.

The note was as short, sweet and to the point as any written by a hyper-active, nanite controlling eleven-year-old that had the weight of the world on his shoulders without even realizing it. As Holiday began reading, eyes working to comprehend Rex's messy scrawl, she placed one hand over her mouth to contain the giggles that arose in her throat. Not only at what the note said, but at the fact that she clearly needed to get him a spelling tutor or _something_.

_'__Dear Mr. Boss Man,_

_I gotta tell you something. Your orders are stupped. I don't know why Six does what you say cause you say dumm stuff and I'm not gonna listen to you anymore. If you want me to do what you say your orders will have to be less-dumm and I'm gonna need more pitsa. No more growse vegtables. _

—_Rex'_

Holiday couldn't help but laugh. No way would this note ever get to White Knight. Still…maybe she should let him know pizza and gross aren't spelled like they sound. Same with dumb. She should also let him know vegetables has another _e_ in it. And…God she didn't even _know _where he got his spelling of stupid from. Gonna isn't even a real word and 'I gotta' is just…wow. Maybe she should make it a spelling _and grammar _tutor.

"Doc?"

Holiday quickly hid the note behind her back upon noticing she had woken Rex with her laughing. "Yes, Rex?"

"What's funny?" he slurred, still partly asleep.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering a funny part in a movie I watched."

"Oh. 'Kay." Rex rolled back over.

"Oh, um, Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to start working with you on your spelling and grammar. Okay?"

"No thanks, Doc," Rex yawned, "I'm a good speller…n' my grammar rocks."

Holiday smiled and placed the note back in the envelope, laying it back where it was. "Sure it does, Rex."

The doctor walked to the door and flicked off the light before walking out. "Sure it does."


	2. Book 2: Merry Freaking Christmas

A/N: Four out of seven reviews on chapter one had the word "cute" in them and two of the remaining three had "adorable". =)

Before we get started, I'd like to publicly reply to two of my reviewers.

**Shadow-L-Chan: **I will definitely be using your ideas. I'm actually using two of them combined in this one. Thank you so much. :)

**EnderMoon: **I don't think Six would cuss _a lot_, but think about it. A kid being so difficult _all the time _that you almost never _don't _have a headache? You'd be cussing, or at least I would. Lolz.

* * *

**Merry Freaking Christmas

* * *

**

Rex crossed his arms defiantly and sent a deathglare to his caretaker, Agent Six. "I _want _a Christmas tree," he somewhat ordered of the man, determined to win their long-standing argument.

Six crossed his arms resolutely and glared back at his eleven-year-old charge. "Regardless of what you want, you aren't getting one. Providence doesn't celebrate, nor does it decorate for, Christmas."

"What'cha even wanna tree for, kid?" Bobo Haha asked from his perch on Six's desk, not particularly because he was on the agent's side (he wasn't), but just because he was curious.

"_Because_," Rex drawled, "If there's no tree, where will Santa put the presents?"

Six and Bobo exchanged a look, silently conversing with subtle actions: Six raised a brow. _Should we tell him? _Bobo shook his head. _He's just a kid._Six shrugged. _He has to grow up sometime. _Bobo narrowed his eye. _Bad idea. _Six raised his chin. _No, it isn't. _Bobo rolled that same eye. _Do whatever you want. Its your funeral._

"Uh, guys?" They looked back at Rex, who was looking back at them like they were planning to kill him somehow.

Six decided to tell him. "Rex." He waited for the stubborn child to look directly at him before continuing in a very clear, precise voice. "Santa isn't real. He's a fictional character made up to dilute the minds of children. He doesn't _actually_ exist."

Rex's face screwed up and for a minute Six actually thought he was going to start crying. Instead, Rex punched Six in the chest – since that was as high as he could reach or else he would've gone for the face – and screamed, "You liar; Santa does exist!"

Six looked down at Rex, a little surprised that he had actually done that. "Rex—"

"No! Santa's real; I don't care what you say." Rex turned around and ran from the room before Six – who was still a little shocked – could respond.

Bobo looked over at him. "I toldja not to tell 'em." Six ignored him and rubbed at the sore spot on his chest; for an eleven-year-old, Rex could hit pretty hard. Six supposed he blamed himself for that, he was the one who had him training so much.

"I don't see why he's so upset," Six muttered, to himself or Bobo was unspecified. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, well. Truth hurts sometimes." Bobo shrugged and walked from the room.

Ten minutes later, Six was sitting in his office finishing up some paperwork, just minding his own business, when Dr. Holiday suddenly burst into the room. "Ever hear of knocking?" he asked her, not bothering to look away from the computer and certainly never breaking in his steady typing.

"Ever hear of _dreams_?" the woman shot back, coming to stand about a foot from her partner.

Six glanced over at her now and raised one eyebrow, his trademark way of asking what she meant.

"You told Rex that Santa isn't real and now he's in his room crying his eyes out," Holiday informed him, crossing her arms across her chest angrilly.

"Crying?" Six checked, making sure he had heard correctly. "He's crying…because he found out Santa doesn't exist?"

"Yes, he is." Holiday waited for her partner to say something, but after a minute when he didn't she just continued. "He remembers nothing about his past, Six. On top of that it has only been a year since you dug him out of a pile of rubble in the middle of a destroyed warzone and took him to a place that views him as a weapon. Where, may I remind you, he was nearly killed within only twenty-four hours?"

Still, Six said nothing, opting to just stare at the perturbed woman.

"Santa represents _good_, Six!" she half-yelled, enunciating every word as though she were talking to a mentally challenged person, "Rex _needs_ to believe that there is still _something_ good in a world that has given him nothing but heartache!" Holiday paused, recomposing herself. "...And you just took that belief away from him." She just stared at Six for a long while. If it weren't for all his self control and training as an agent, the man would've started fidgeting. But he had those, so instead he held her gaze and waited for her to continue. Although, he had to admit, when Holiday's features took on a look of resolve, he got a little worried.

She opened her mouth to speak again, "So, now…you're going to give it back."

"And how exactly do you propose I do_ that_?" the green-clad man asked, showing none of his worry.

Holiday smiled deviously. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

Agent Six raised his hand to knock on Rex's door, thinking of what he was about to do. Holiday said for him to tell Rex that he was only testing him when he said Santa wasn't real, to see if he could withstand someone lying to his face and still stick to what he knew to be true.

…He was also supposed to let Rex know that White Knight was actually Santa, but that he was always in a bad mood because it never snowed in the desert surrounding Providence base. For some unknown reason the doctor was positive that that would really sell it. Sometimes Six wondered about that woman.

The agent was more than a little hesitant to tell Rex all of this, and not just because it sounded ridiculous. It was mostly because Six simply liked to be honest with people. He hated liars; he always had. To him they were the lowest of the low…and he refused to become one. That's why he wouldn't do it. He didn't care what Holiday said or did (and God knew she would give him hell for it), Six would not lie to Rex, not even about this.

But he _would_ deal with the fact the kid was crying.

Taking a deep breath – mentally of course, as taking a real one would've required outward emotion – Six let his fist connect with the cold metal of Rex's door. A muffled voice could be heard from the other side screaming, "Go away! I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Its me," Six told the boy, figuring that if Rex said he'd already said that to whoever he thought was knocking, he thought Six was someone else. A second or so of silent waiting passed before the door lit up with blue lines and slid open. Six peered into the dark room, where he could see Rex sitting on a messy white bed, one hand pressed against the wall. As soon as Six walked through the door, it shut behind him and the blue lines retracted back to Rex's hand before disappearing completely as he removed it from the metal wall.

"What do you want?" The minute Six got a good look at Rex's tear-stained face he knew he had to do more than handle the Crying Situation.

"Rex," he started, walking to stand in front of the distraught adolescent. "I believe I was a bit…rash in what I said earlier."

Rex's eyes narrowed. "You lied."

"No, Rex. I didn't lie; in fact I'm going _against_ my orders to lie to you right now. Holiday wanted me to tell you that I was testing you when I said Santa wasn't real…and that White Knight is Santa."

Rex's eyebrows went up, though his eyes remained slightly…dead. "Dr. Holiday said _that_?"

"She seemed to think you would believe it," Six shrugged, "As I was saying. The truth. Santa does not exist."

Rex opened his mouth, but Six held up his hand to quiet him. "_However_," he went on, "I shouldn't have informed you of that so carelessly. I should have been more…gentle. And given you more details."

"Details?" Rex sniffled.

"Yes. See, Santa doesn't exit…physically. But psychologically he does, if you choose to believe so." Six took a breath, thinking how to phrase what he needed to say. "Rex, Santa represents good in the world, alright? If you choose to believe that there is a Santa _psychologically_ then you believe in good."

Rex looked lost. "What? That doesn't make any sense."

Six opened his mouth, but closed it again when he couldn't think of a way to simplify it so that an eleven-year-old could understand. After a minute he finally went with, "I'll explain it to you when you're older. How about that?" Rex paused, considering, then nodded. "Good. For now, just know that Santa isn't a real person, but a representation of good in the world."

"Oh...okay." Rex smiled up at the man, brightening up surprisingly quickly. Satisfied, Six turned around and was about leave when Rex caught him by his sleeve. He glanced back down at the boy. "But since Santa won't be bringing me my Christmas present...will you?"

"That depends solely on what you want," Six said quickly, not about to agree to getting him what he wanted only to find out it was a _bazooka_…

"A puppy!" Rex cried, jumping up.

…Or worse.

"We'll see," was all Six said before walking from the small room.

* * *

A permanent-looking smile was fixed on Rex's face as he rolled around on the floor with his new Chiweenie puppy.

Six had, of course, had no intention of getting Rex a puppy once he actually thought about what that would entail. However, unfortunately for him, once Holiday got word of what Rex wanted (he'd told Callan in passing and the captain had let it slip to Holiday) she immediately went out and bought him a small, brown and white dog of a very destructive, rambunctious breed. She also signed the tag _'Santa'_.

Laughing, Rex stood up and ran over to hug Six around his waist. Hugging said agent was somewhat like hugging a tree, both lifeforms just stood there stiffly and offered nothing in return. "Thank you, _thank you_, Six!" the boy cried.

"Six?" Holiday whispered dangerously once Rex was back to playing with the Chiweenie. "Why doesn't he believe Santa brought him that? I signed the tag as such."

Six's only return to her icy stair was a shrug. Luckily, he was saved from Holiday's wrath by an interesting little statement.

"I'm naming Psycho!" Rex yelled happily.

"Psycho?" Holiday and Six chorused.

"Yeah, because Six told me Santa was a psychological representation of good in the world and since the puppy came from _'Santa' _I figure psycho is a good name. You know, since its the first part of psychological?"

Six was a little impressed that Rex had learned to correctly pronounce psychological representation and learned what it meant. Not that he showed it, of course.

Holiday glared at Six from the corner of her eye, they would definitely be talking about this later. "Yes, well, Rex I don't think you really know what 'psycho' actually means— Oh!" Holiday cut herself off with a gasp as Psycho padded over to Six and left him a little..._gift_ on his shoe.

"Look," Rex cheered as the yellow liquid pooled around Six's foot, "Psycho gave Six a Christmas present! Merry Christmas, Six!" Psycho yapped as if to agree with Rex's 'Merry Christmas'.

"Yeah," Six muttered, glaring down at Psycho and wondering if Rex would notice the dog's disappearance in a few weeks. "Merry _freaking_ Christmas…"

* * *

A/N: Anyone else notice that White and the monkey are the only ones with full names in this show? I just think its weird. o_O


	3. Book 3: Playing Mommy

A/N:Another idea from Shadow-L-Chan. With a twist! She suggested I have Rex run into a tree while chasing a butterfly. But how about an _Evo _butterfly and an _Evo _tree? (Who here remembers Blinky from 'Lockdown'? You know, the tree Rex punches and tells "Chill Blinky, he's with me." when it goes for Noah? I was just thinking that apparently Blinky likes Rex so why not use it here a little…you'll see what I mean.)

* * *

**Playing Mommy

* * *

**

Rex was crying…a lot.

This was due to the fact that the reckless ten-year-old had actually managed to run into a _tree_ during a training exercise given to him by Six. The exercise was to capture an Evo'd butterfly roughly the size of a Chihuahua. "You'll need to be able to catch Evos that try to make a break for it," the agent had said in answer as to why the odd assignment. Rex, having been training all day long and just wanting to be done, had simply shrugged in response and began giving chase with Bobo and Six watching from the sidelines.

He'd been dutifully chasing it around the Petting Zoo for a total of thirteen minutes without getting anywhere near catching it. This meant the training exercise had been going on longer than Six wanted, passing his set time limit of five minutes by a long shot. Somewhere around the nine minute mark the impatient man had taken to staring off into space, thinking about who knew what. There were times when Bobo would give just about anything to know what went on in the no-nonsense soldier's mind. Then there were times when he was glad he _didn't_ know.

"Agent Six!" the ten-year-old screamed now from his position at the roots of the tree he'd hit. "Six, _help_!"

Bobo chuckled quietly. "Hey, Green Bean, I think he's callin' ya." The agent glared down at the snickering chimp and contemplated flicking his katanas out and hacking him into little monkey-bits.

"Its just a sprain, Rex," Six called over to the howling boy, restraining himself from committing a simian homicide.

"It…_hurts_!" Rex choked out through his sobs, gingerly holding his slowly swelling ankle. Six sighed; it was strange how this could all be so normal and yet so dang _weird _at the same time. A friend of his had done this exact same thing when he was Rex's age, but it was with a Monarch and a regular water oak. With Rex it was with a hot pink dog-sized Evo-fly and a humanly aware, sickly pallid tree nicknamed Blinky due to the twenty-odd red eyes dotting it's twisted trunk. It was so like something a normal child would do, but still only something the boy who had his childhood stolen from him _could _do.

"Just walk it off," Six called, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the colorless wall.

"Where's…Dr. Holiday? I want…Hol-Holiday!"

"She is two hundred miles from here visiting a different base, Rex. You know that. Now get up."

"Uh, Six?"

The annoyed man looked down at Bobo. "What?" he snapped.

"The kid may not be hurt, but he is hurtin'. Ya know?"

Six quirked an eyebrow. Yes, he knew what the chimp meant. No, he didn't like the implication. "And?" he asked, playing dumb.

"And ya need ta go help 'em."

"Why don't you?"

"Incase ya haven't noticed…I ain't the one he's beggin' fer."

"Correct; but Holiday isn't here."

"Six…" Bobo glared up at the agent.

Six turned his head away and spotted Rex starting to get up. "You see that? He's completely—" Rex suddenly hit the ground, screaming that he couldn't stand up.

"—_not_ fine," Bobo finished snidely.

"He's probably just exaggerating. You saw him fall, there's no way he could've been hurt that badly," Six defended, shrugging.

"Yeah, I did see 'em fall. Unlike _you_."

True, Six hadn't been paying that close of attention. Not that he was about to admit it. "I saw him—"

"Oh? Then, did ya see 'em get his foot stuck in a root, or was that my eye playin' tricks on me?"

"He did?" Six's eyebrow went up again.

"How did ya _think _he twisted his ankle? He may a even broke it!"

"I seriously doubt that."

Bobo's eye narrowed to a slit. "Go. Check. On 'em."

Six supposed he should go make sure Rex was alright, but still. The idea of playing mommy, and per request of a monkey! Mentally he snarled as he began walking across the Zoo to the weeping adolescent. When he got to the boy, he shooed Blinky – who was bent over Rex trying to see if it (she?) could help – back and ducked when the plant Evo swung one of it's branches at him. "Its 'kay, Blinky," Rex assured it, looking up and unintentionally allowing Six to see the tears streaking down his face. "He's gonna help." The young Evo turned to his caretaker. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"You really can't stand up?" the agent asked, earning a negative headshake from the boy. "Alright. I'll take you to the medbay." The agent reached down and scooped his charge up, carrying him out of the Petting Zoo with surprising gentleness. Rex snuggled into Six's chest, getting salty tears all over his dress shirt. The agent had to bite his tongue so as not to chastise the hurt boy.

"Dr. Rowlain," Six called upon entering one of the med labs. The callous – even when compared to Six – man looked up, glaring at the two people who entered his lab. "His ankle's sprained," he informed the man, bending down to sit Rex on a table. "Send him back to the Petting Zoo when you're done." Rex clung to Six's shirt as he tried to stand back up and leave.

"Not him," the boy whispered frantically into his ear. "He's not allowed anymore; Holiday _promised_."

Promised? Six pried Rex's small hands away and looked over at Rowlain, who was searching through some drawers. "Rex says you're forbade from doctoring him by order of Dr. Holiday?" he checked.

"I haven't gotten word of anything like that, no," Rowlain answered smoothly, back still turned.

Six had been trained in many things. One of them being to tell when a person was lying – the very reason Rex got away with _nothing _. It was thanks to this training that he noticed Rowlain shift his feet, that he heard the miniscule change in his voice tone that most people would've missed, and that he noted the slight squaring of his shoulders. Ultimately he found that what the man said was false. Cutting his eyes toward Rex, Six saw that the boy was trembling ever so slightly. The agent wasn't sure exactly what Rowlain had done to warrant Holiday's vindictive orders or Rex's alarm, but it whatever it was…it had to be bad.

"I'll send Rex on his way once I'm finished; you can head out," Rowlain told him, still searching.

"If its alright with you, Doctor, I'd like for Rex to see a different physician," Six said coldly, picking Rex up again.

"Like I said, the kid's lying if he says Holiday won't let me treat him," the doctor turned around and began to make his way to a cabinet behind Six, "but if you want to go hunt down another doctor be my guest. However you should know that they're all busy at the moment."

"I find that hard to believe," Six stated, shaded eyes following the man's every movement, but he saw no signs of a lie.

"Some Evos broke out of their containment units earlier today. All the other docs are dealing with the resulting injuries."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Six still found no sign of a lie.

"I do believe it was per your request not to be bothered while training Rex today." He was being truthful, which meant…

Before doing anything decisive, Six took into account Rex's expression along with the countless hours of yelling he would endure via Dr. Holiday once she found out he let Rowlain treat Rex. "Alright then," the agent said as Rowlain approached them with the necessary materials for handling a sprained ankle. "I'll splint it myself." Six took the objects from the doctor before striding from the room.

As soon as they were out of Rowlain's presence, Rex seemed to relax. Not to say the steady flow of tears stopped. Six carried the boy to his room, where he sat him down on the bed and got busy splinting. "Rex?" Six questioned as he finished.

"Hm?" Rex looked at Six with… What was that in his eyes? Gratitude, respect, _what_? Man, Six was bad with people. The young Evo suddenly reached up and wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving a slimy looking trail.

"Don't do that," Six reprimanded, fetching a Kleenex off the nightstand and handing it to Rex. Dear Lord, he really was playing mommy.

"Sorry," Rex took the tissue, "What'd you wanna ask?"

"Rowlain—" Six stopped when Rex immediately tensed up at the name. "Never mind." He would just ask Holiday when she called to check in at the end of the day.

* * *

Dr. Holiday sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to quell her newly developed headache. "Yes," she said in response to her partner's question. "The one and only time Rowlain was allowed to treat Rex it didn't exactly go down well."

"_How do you mean?" _the agent's voice crackled over the line. The reception at the base White had sent Holiday to work at was just God-awful.

"Look, you can deny caring anything about Rex all you want, but I know you do care. So, if I tell you what he did you have to promise you won't _attack _him or something."

There was a long silence as Six seemed to contemplate. _"I would __never_ _do something so brash."_

Holiday sighed; at least he didn't deny anything this time. "Rex, as you know, does not keep quiet about being in any sort of discomfort. He had to have shots administered and White had said for Rowlain to give them. Well, I made the mistake of leaving Rex alone with him and apparently Rex had yelled at Rowlain because the shots hurt. From what I could gather he wouldn't be quiet when Rowlain told him to. Long story short: when I walked back into the room, Rowlain had him pinned down with his hand over Rex's nose and mouth and Rex was starting to turn a little blue."

"…_I see."_

Holiday could easily visualize Six walking over to pick up his katanas from where he always hung them at night on the wall in his room. "Six, do not— Wha'? Six? Six! Ugh!" The line was dead; he'd hung up on her. Oh yes, Six could deny caring about Rex all he wanted, but – and granted, he may not have realized it – he cared _very _deeply.

Holiday just hoped not deeply enough to kill.

* * *

A/N:Oh-_kay_, this came out WAY longer than I wanted it to (hoping for under 1k words…1,760 was my end result.) but the plot developed more as I wrote and as more things got added in, the count rose. Well, I hope you all liked it! ^o^ Drop me a review if you did or if you didn't and let me know how I can improve. ^_^


	4. Book 4: Chocolate Milk Issues

A/N: I'm updating two days in a row! Go me! Lolz.

I'm doing yet another idea of Shadow-L-Chan's. Also with a twist. :) Up next is an original though (_The Snow Wars_). Well, here we go with chocolate milk issues! I modeled Six a little after my dad in this one (overreacting and not listening to reason) and I also realized something while writing: My dad is crazy. :)

* * *

**Chocolate Milk Issues

* * *

**

"Stop that."

Rex slurped loudly on his chocolate milk and gave his handler a curious look. "Stop what?" he asked, honestly not understanding what he could possibly be doing wrong _now_.

"_That_," Six told him, cringing inwardly at the sound. "I'm trying to work."

"Work, work, work," the twelve-year-old chanted. "That's all you ever do. Come play a game with me." Rex slurped the brown liquid again.

Six cringed outwardly this time and ripped the glass out of Rex's small hands, sitting it harshly on the desk next to his laptop. "I am your _handler_, Rex. Not your _friend_. You want to play a game, go find the monkey."

"But you always say Bobo's a bad influence and I should stay away from—"

"Forget what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now," the agent watched as the adolescent hopped up onto the desk and sat down, "Go play with Bobo."

"I can't. Bobo said for me to get lost. Something about it being his 'Bobo-Time'." Rex shrugged indifferently.

Six continued typing, his left eye twitching behind his sunglasses. "Then go find Holiday. Go find _Callan _if you want. I don't really care who you're with as long as you leave me alone."

"What are you working on that's so important anyway?" Rex asked, leaning in to see what was on the screen. Unfortunately, he leaned a little too far and knocked over the glass of milk Six had placed next to it, sloshing said milk all over said laptop. The computer sparked and started smoking as the screen went black.

"Rex!" Six all but roared, jumping up from his chair to avoid some of the sparks that flew his way. Rex shrank back; this…was _bad_.

"It was an accident—" he quickly tried to defend, but Six wouldn't hear it.

"That report is due in two hours, Rex," Six said monotonously, but Rex could still hear the danger in his voice, "It was six _thousand_ words and there is no way I can ever remember everything that I typed. On top of that, you just _destroyed _Providence property."

"I'm sorry—"

"I don't want to hear it. You are forbidden from drinking chocolate milk, you hear me? I am ridding the entire base of it and if by some miracle you come across some and I catch you with it you will be in more trouble than you know how to get out of."

"That's so stupid—"

"Shut up. Just shut up and get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret."

Rex scoffed angrily and jumped off the desk, running from the room and continuing to run until he reached the area of base where the labs were and collided with Dr. Holiday, knocking her flat of her butt. "I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, helping her back to her feet.

"That's alright, Rex," she assured him, dusting herself off, "But you shouldn't be running around like that. What were you doing?"

"Running to anywhere Six isn't. He's such a bastard sometimes."

"Rex!" Holiday shouted, shocked, and sounding too much like Six had. Rex flinched. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I don't know; some agents I heard talking said it."

"Well, its not a nice word. You don't know what it—"

"I know what it means, Doc."

"Then that's all the more reason you never should've said it! I don't ever want to hear you say that word again." Holiday glared down at the boy for a minute before taking note of his flushed cheeks and the wet clinging to his eyelashes. She sighed. "Please just promise me you won't talk that way anymore, especially not about Six," she said more softly.

"You don't even know what he did," Rex told her quietly.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't talk like that." Holiday tried to turn away and leave it at that, but she had to know. What kind of person would she be if she didn't care enough to ask. "But…what exactly did he do that was so bad?"

"I accidentally spilled chocolate milk – that _he _sat next to his laptop – all over the laptop and wrecked it and he yelled at me, threatened me, and banned chocolate milk."

"Threatened you?" Holiday asked, astonishment clear on her face and in her voice.

"He said to get out of his sight before he did something he would regret. And he _banned_ _chocolate_ _milk!"_

"Oh, Rex," Holiday sighed. "Six has been overworked lately. And I'm pretty sure the most recent time he slept at all was some time last week. He's just overly tired and I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"So you think he'll give me back my chocolate milk once he calms down?"

"Yeah, no." Holiday chortled. "Six doesn't go back on his word. Ever."

"Oh." Rex's face fell.

"But…maybe you can find a new favorite drink. You can go look through the _entire_ kitchen, okay?"

"Alright," Rex agreed, still seeming a little downtrodden.

"Now, I'm going to go have myself a little chat with the walls in here."

"Tell Six he's a butt."

Holiday laughed quietly as they went their separate ways.

—

Holiday knocked on the door to her partner's office lightly. "Six, we need to talk."

"I'm busy," came the gruff reply.

"I don't care," Holiday said with faux cheer as she walked into the room. Oh, wow, that laptop did look trashed.

"What do you want?" Six asked, not bothering to look up from the laptop. He appeared to be trying to make it work again.

"Rex told me you threatened him?"

Six blew out a breath of air and finally stopped futzing around with the fried computer and actually looked at her. "It wasn't a threat, it was a warning."

"Mm." Holiday rolled her emerald eyes. "So, that's what you call it."

Six grunted, going back to work on the laptop. "Just look what he did," he grumbled, turning back to the laptop. Holiday sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, reaching over and taking the computer from the man.

"I'll see what I can do with it, alright?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"At least pretend you mean it." Holiday started to walk from the room before she thought of something. Quickly she got it off her tongue and then dashed into the hall, "Oh, and if you sat the milk next to the laptop it isn't _totally_ Rex's fault it got spilled on it."

Six opened his mouth to respond, but she was already gone.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Holiday breathed dangerously, not looking at him.

"You told him to find a new drink," Six shot back dryly, not looking at her.

"He wouldn't have had to find a new one if you hadn't _banned_ chocolate milk." Just staring at Rex.

"He shouldn't have spilled it." Because he seemed to have completely lost his mind.

"You shouldn't have set it next to your laptop. Which, may I point out, is repaired _and_ your report is saved. Just give it back." Made evident by the hyperactivity.

"I think it might be too late." He really shouldn't be allowed to have caffeine.

"Try." Only now that it was his new addiction, it couldn't be stopped.

"You try." But they could try just once.

"Rex?" Holiday called. "I have good news. Six says you can have chocolate milk again!"

"No thanks, doc, I don't want it," Rex rattled off hurriedly, never pausing in his jumping on the couch. "I like Mountain Dew way better. Like, way, way, way, way, way, way…" His succession of 'way's faded into the background as Holiday sent Six a death glare he pretended not to receive.

"All. Your. Fault," she hissed.

Six sighed. Suddenly chocolate milk issues didn't look so bad. Or, not _as _bad. Not when compared to _this_.

"…way, way, way, way, way…"

God help them all.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Six. Beginning the Mountain Dew addiction. Shame on you you silly ninja in a suit you. ;)


	5. Book 5: The Snow Wars

A/N: I had tones o' fun writing this one! ^o^

Now, I just wanted to thank all of you have alerted, faved, or reviewed this story and I would like to say I'm glad you guys like it and I'm glad to have the support. Before I get on with the story – you guys may remember this from Book 2 – I'm going to publicly reply to a couple of reviewers. Here we go:

**Silver-ShadowSpark: **That's an interesting idea (and oh-so-very true), but none of these have part twos. They are strictly one-shots.

**hdikes: **Hm, like what if he drank Six's coffee by accident? I like it. Reminds me of a TV show I saw, tho I can't remember what… Well, as you can see it wasn't my next because this was already in progress but that idea will be my Book 6. ^o^

* * *

**The Snow Wars

* * *

**

"Duck in cover!" Rex yelled, diving behind a snow-covered boulder.

Agent Six quickly rolled in behind him, deflecting a few snowballs with one of his katanas on the way. Rex positively _guffawed_, his eyes alit with a joy Six had never before seen from the boy. "This is awesome!" the thirteen-year-old cheered. Six lowered his eyebrows in admonition. "I mean, it–its great training," he said more calmly, coughing once, but still with a smile on his face. Six just shook his head and wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess. Oh, yeah. Via the current bane of his existence, Dr. Holiday.

The training room they were presently in was designed to train Rex for arctic survival, but when Six had walked in to start said training he'd found Rex and Holiday wrestling around in the snow. He'd immediately snapped that it wasn't a room for having snowball fights in, only to have Holiday mischievously reply, "This isn't a snowball fight, its a snow war." After a long argument she'd found a way to make it so Six had no other choice but to use snow as the training exercise's weaponry choice. (Curse her and her medical reasons…)

Now, he and Rex were fighting against her and Captain Callan (Six wasn't sure _how _Holiday had managed to get him involved) and frankly…they were getting their backsides handed to them on a platter. But, in Six's defense, he'd grown up in a place where snow was even rarer than mutant ninja zombie attacks. Needless to say he'd never really had a snowball fight before, let alone a snowball _war_.

"Alright," he said, snapping back to reality, "We're going to be launching a Plan X-37 on them. You do remember what that is, don't you?"

"Of course," Rex said, thinking, "It's, um— Behind you!" he screamed suddenly, activating his Smackhands and blocking the torrent of snowballs Callan and Holiday had abruptly launched at them. _How had_ _they managed to sneak up from the rear?_ Six wondered, deciding he must be slipping. Rex smirked, "Technically, I just saved your life."

"Technically, don't get cocky," Six shot back, rolling out from behind Rex's protection and pitching ten snowballs Rex hadn't even seen him make at their opponents.

"My eye!" Holiday cried out. Rex lowered his hands to see if she was alright… and was promptly smacked in the face by a glob of white slush by Callan. He sputtered, returned his hands to normal and attempted to rub the snow from his eyes.

"Not cool, dudes!" Rex shouted to the sound of laughter.

Roughly, Six grabbed Rex's arm and quickly dragged him into a sort of crater in the ground some thirty feet away. "Rex," he said harshly, "You never let your guard down."

"But Holiday—"

"It was a trick, Rex, and you fell for it like an idiot."

Rex scoffed angrily. "So, she tricked me; big whoop! Haven't you ever gotten tricked before?"

"Do you realize that if we were using real weapons you would've been _killed_?"

"Well, we weren't and so I'm still alive! Problem solved!"

Six's eye twitched behind his shades. "Rex, you're acting like a brat."

Rex stilled. "Don't call me that," he said coolly, a hateful gleam Six hadn't seen in him before entering his eyes. "That's what White Knight calls me. I don't like it."

Six wasn't about to cave to a reckless teenager. "I don't like a _lot _of things you do, Rex."

"I mean it, Six. Don't ever call me that again." Suddenly another wave of snowballs came at them. Rex reactivated his Smackhands and deflected them without ever once taking his cold glare off of Six.

What did he want? An apology? As if. "If you don't want me to call you a brat, don't act like one—" Six cut himself off as he was forced to dodge one of Rex's hands as it came down in the spot the agent had been crouched, leaving the ground broken. If Six hadn't dodged that…

Rex glared at the stunned man for a moment before a look of horror crossed his features and his metal crumbled away. He started backing away from his handler slowly, fear present in his large brown eyes. "I– I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I wa– I wasn't thinking. It's just, White Knight… he always calls me that and it– it just makes me so mad. And I– I– I gotta go!" Rex turned around and climbed hastily up the walls of the crater, quickly disappearing into the soul sucking white.

Six just stared after him, his only thought being that Rex was more unstable than he'd originally thought. He was jolted out of his thoughts as something cold and wet struck him in the back of his head.

"What was it you just told Rex?" He turned around, startled, to see a very pissed off looking Holiday walking towards him with Callan in tow. "Don't let your guard down? Idiots do that? Hm? Was that it?" Realization donned on him.

"You're mad at _me_ for what just happened." It wasn't a question.

"You're damn straight I am!" Holiday screamed anyway, hurling another snowball at his head. He brought his arm up to deflect it. "What's the _matter_ with you?"

"What's the matter with— How can you be angry with _me_? Rex was the one who just attacked and nearly killed his commanding officer."

"You _provoked _him, Six! It was your own fault he attacked you!"

"My own fault?" he asked slowly, receiving a nod in return. "Dr. Holiday, I'm going to excuse that simply because I know that as a scientist you would never think so irrationally and so you must not be in a correct state of mind at the moment."

"Will you just for _five seconds_— Ugh!" Holiday sighed angrily. "You should never have called him that. And, you know, besides, you're completely fine and—"

"Yes, I'm fine because he didn't make contact. What if I hadn't dodged that, Holiday?" Six yelled. His shoulders tensed and he straightened his tie, regaining the mask he had allowed to slip. "I'll tell you 'what if'. I'd be dead if I hadn't dodged that. He may not have been thinking clearly, but he still just tried to kill me."

Holiday took a deep breath. "I agree what he did was wrong, I also agree that he will have to be punished. But you have to remember, he is just a young teenage boy with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. He doesn't have a real family and he's used and viewed as a weapon. That would take its toll on anyone." Six scoffed and looked away. "You need to be respectful of his condition, Six." She stared at him hard. He glowered back.

"Uh, guys?" Two sets of eyes turned to stare at Callan. "I really hate to interrupt, but in about ten minutes a blizzard drill is going to commence and Rex is out there alone with his powers failing."

Six and Holiday's eyes widened and they stared at each other for a long moment before Holiday finally all but screamed, "Go get him!" And off Six went.

* * *

As it turned out, Six should have read the statistics on Training Grounds ABZS-1.

Honestly, when the report was first shoved into his face by a random Grunt he had every intention of reading the entire thing, but unfortunately he only got through it's name and what it stood for (Arctic Battle Zone Scenarios-1; _real_ creative) before an Evo had found a way into the Tower and he was called in to "handle it". White's coded way of saying 'kill it'. By the time that was done he was already running late for training with Rex and – because she needed to monitor _something _– Holiday and simply skipped over reading it. Now, he realized he should've as the field was twice as large as he originally thought _and_ there were hidden crevices.

At this point he'd been searching for Rex for nearly fifteen minutes; meaning the faux blizzard had hit five minutes ago. This meant he was not only freezing half to death, but he also couldn't see four feet in front of his face. Like it wasn't hard enough to find the kid before. It was so bad he nearly overlooked Rex altogether. He completely would have, too, were it not for the almost inaudible whimpering he heard coming from a small cave when he walked past it.

"Rex?" he called out, sticking his head into the cave's entrance. Sure enough, he could spot the kid sitting in the far right-hand corner at the back of the cave. His head was cradled in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees. He appeared not to have noticed the other man's presence. Six quietly walked over and sat down next to him. And continued to sit there, unnoticed. And continued. And wow he had no idea what to do. Unsurely, the green-clad agent reached out a hand and placed it on Rex's shoulder.

Letting out a small squeak, the teenager jumped back from the touch, only to get up and run for the exit as soon as he saw who's hand it was. Luckily, thanks to his lightening fast reflexes, Six was able to catch Rex before he ran out into the storm. "Let me go," Rex ordered, struggling to free himself from the man's grip. Considering he was half Six's size that wasn't going too well.

"Rex, calm down," Six commanded. The struggling continued until Six spun the boy and around and backhanded him. Rex looked up at Six with shocked and hurt eyes. "There," Six said, "Are you calm now?" No response, just more staring. "I'll take that as a yes. I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Six raised a brow. Did he _damage_ something?

Rex looked down suddenly and a single tear ran down his cheek. "You're worried about hurting me…" He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Six. I wasn't thinking," he whispered softly.

"I...understand that. And…maybe I shouldn't have…you know…called you that…So…" Six looked away. "_S__mrvy_."

Rex wiped his nose on his coat sleeve and looked back up. "What?" he asked.

"Smrvy," Six repeated, very interested in the wall to his right for some reason.

"_What_?"

He threw his hands up and looked down at Rex. "Sorry! I'm sorry."

Rex blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, now let's get out of this godforsaken place so I can punish you."

Rex laughed. Even when he was way out of line and nearly killed the agent, some things never changed.


	6. Book 6: The Death of Bobo

**A/N: **Hey everyone who bothers to read A/Ns! I have reached over a thousand views on this fic. And yet I only have twenty-eight _re_views. O.o Oh, well. I still love the ones of you who are kind enough to leave a lil' comment. This one is for y'all! Also, thank you **hdikes **for the idea for it. (An idea I received first from a review.)

Vote in meh poll and get a cupcake!

* * *

**The Death of Bobo

* * *

**

Agent Six sat at his unnecessarily large desk, silently typing a report for his and Rex's last training session and sipping at a mug of steaming coffee.

The session hadn't exactly gone what some might consider 'well'; actually it had gone flat out _bad _by anyone's standards. The kid destroyed the entire training room. All that was left was some bent metal and charred rubble. Oh, the damages… Six shuddered ever so slightly just thinking about it. Saying White was angry was the understatement of the year; saying he was _outraged _was the understatement of the millennia. He was fuming. Completely livid. He was _more _than livid! As soon as Six and Rex had gotten out of their boss's 'office' the ten-year-old had nearly broken down in tears. Rex wasn't very good with yelling authority figures, Six had discovered that for himself the hard way.

So, Six did what he did last time, simply took him by the shoulder and dropped him off with the first person he found that Rex was fond of. This time it was Bobo. He didn't like the monkey – he was an _incredibly_ bad influence – but he was there and always seemed to be able to cheer Rex up. "C'mon kid," the monkey had said, "There's some ice-cream in the kitchen with your name on it."

"Oh, no," was Six's immediate reply before the two had a chance to leave. "Nothing to make him hyper."

"Ya mean you don't let 'em have sugar?"

Six shook his head.

"Sody-pop?"

Another headshake.

"So, no caffeine at all?"

One more headshake.

"What's about energy drinks?"

"Good Lord, no. That is the last thing he needs."

"Fine, fine," Bobo had grumbled, stalking off with Rex in tow.

Six let out a sigh through his nose and tried to shove the memory from his mind as he hit 'Print' and got up from the desk. The agent walked from his office into the adjoining fax/printer/notice board room. After a minute the pages were done and he gathered them into a folder before heading back out. Sitting back down at the desk to start work on a different file, he reached for his coffee, but hit thin air. After feeling around on the desk for a second he looked over and saw…absolutely nothing. '_That's strange,_' he thought. '_I could've sworn I left my coffee on the desk._'

* * *

Six walked down the halls slowly, feet dragging, right arm throbbing from the long gash running it's length.

He'd had to test some new targets for Dr. Holiday which hadn't exactly gone 'well' either. Not as not well as training, but still… Not well. He was supposed to report to her how it went, but he was just too tired. He'd do it in the morning before he left for Alaska. Now he just wanted to force Rex to go to bed and then do so himself. But he couldn't because Bobo was suddenly blocking his path.

"Move," Six ordered, straightening to his full height. He refused to show _anyone _his weak side. Well, the doctor had seen it once…but never again would that happen if he had a say so and certainly no one else would ever see it even once.

"I kinda got me a lil' problem, Green Bean."

"I would _highly_ prefer you not call me that, and I have more important things to do than worry with your mistakes. I have to go find Rex." Six tried to walk around the monkey, but he blocked the agent's path again. Six glared from behind his shades.

"Uh…about that… See, the problem _is_ Rex."

Six's eyes narrowed further. "What do you mean?"

—

"Ya guys ready ta see this?" Bobo asked as he stood outside the door to the room he and Rex shared. On the way there, he and Six had run into Holiday, who had inquired about the testing before learning that Rex was doing something 'freaky' and becoming curious enough to tag along.

Six glared angrily at the Evo chimp. "Hurry up," he commanded.

Bobo grunted. "Fine," he said, sliding the door open.

Six's eyes went wide as he caught sight of Rex. Holiday's reaction was roughly the same, but with an added dropping of her jaw. The child was in front of them running around in circles, which was unusual but not completely jaw-drop worthy. However what was, was that although Six was a good three feet taller than him and Holiday was a good two and a half, they were both looking up at Rex.

"Not gonna sleep, not gonna sleep, not gonna sleep!" the adolescent chanted as he ran in circles…on the ceiling.

They both stared at the boy until Holiday broke out of her daze enough to form an actual question. "How is he doing that?" she murmured quietly, eyes never leaving the gravity defying boy.

"I have no clue," Six murmured back in the same fashion.

Holiday shook her head slowly. "Well, what happened?"

Something in Six's head clicked. "Good question," he looked at the monkey, "Bobo?"

"Well, when ya told me he couldn't have nothin' ta make him hyper? I went and stole yer coffee an' gave it ta 'em."

That explained why he couldn't find it earlier. Six clenched his fist, about to flick out his katanas and attack the chimp when Holiday distracted him by asking another good question: "_Why_?"

"Bein' defiant?"

Six's eye twitched as Holiday chuckled slightly, "Don't you have to head out early tomorrow, Six?"

'_There is no God,' _Inner Six mumbled miserably. "Sadly yes," Outer Six grumbled.

Holiday couldn't hold back a small smile. "Good luck with that," she said as she walked from the room.

"Not gonna sleep, not gonna sleep, not gonna sleep, not gonna sl—!" Rex's feet suddenly left the ceiling and he began to fall. Six, being the awesome ninja he is, rushed out and grabbed him before he hit the floor, locking his arms around him tightly before he could squirm loose. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rex shouted swinging his foot back and letting it connect with Six's groin.

The agent let out a strained grunt as he released Rex and stumbled forward, fighting the urge to hit his knees. "Sonuva—" he started, whirling around, but Rex was already out the door and Bobo was just standing there laughing_. '__That freaking tears it.__'_

Six's katanas were in his hands and unfolded to their full length before Bobo had time to blink. He sauntered forwards with the blades aimed at the chortling chimp. As he saw the agent coming at him, Bobo stopped laughing. "Uh, Six? You wouldn't really—?" Six lunged at him suddenly, slicing into the wall as Bobo ducked. "Yeah you would!" The monkey turned and started running down the hall for dear life.

"Get back here!" Six took off after him, earning stares as he chased Bobo around the entire base. Every agent in Providence got a good show that night, one they would never forget or stop immediately informing off-base personnel about .

And also one that Agent Six would never live down. Never.


	7. Book 7: What Happens in Six's Office

**A/N: **Okay, here's the deal. Noah and Rex are both thirteen, and yes I do know Noah doesn't come in till they're _fifteen_. But this is what I've decided: None of these one-shots make any sense anyway so _why_ _not_?

Yep.

Now, this is actually a _true_ _story_. O.o Rex is my [in real life female] friend who will be known only as J, Noah is sadly me (lolz, I ish a boy in this ficlet XD), and Six is my [also female] History teacher who will be known only as Mz. B. Six's office is Mz. B's classroom. And I assure you this is all true as hard as it may be to believe.

(Random Realization: In the world of _Generator Rex_ ALL living things are infested with nanites and could turn into snarling monsters and eat you at any moment, even plants. Does that mean that your lawn can kill you now? O.o)

* * *

**What Happens in Six's Office…

* * *

**

"Dude, use a tissue. _Please_."

Rex sighed and reached for the box of Kleenex Noah held out to him. "God, Noah, you're such a priss," the thirteen year old groaned. He wiped the _disturbingly_ green snot that was dripping from his nose away with the tissue as Noah replaced the box back on Agent Six's desk.

"Not even a professional wrestler would want to see _that _when they look up," the blonde commented.

"Yeah, yeah." Rex flung the tissue at his friend, causing him to squeal and jump backwards into a nearby bookshelf. A few books toppled off and one clonked Noah on the head.

"Sonnava—" Noah started, rubbing at the quickly developing lump on his head. Rex, meanwhile, was reclined back in the leather chair at Six's desk laughing his evil little heart out. "Rex!" Noah cried, visibly angered.

"Oh, come on," Rex said, "Lighten up and live a little."

"We are in the _sixth deadliest man in the world's _office _without _his permission going through his personal belongings and he could come back _any minute _and catch us and _hack us into pieces_. And you want me to _lighten up_?"

"Yeah, that's right." Rex shot the shorter boy a lopsided grin and jumped up from the chair. He strolled over to the minifridge Six never actually bothered to use…which honestly made both boys wonder why it was there. Opening the door he pulled out his fifth soda in the last thirty minutes. One thing that could be said for the Evo: he could really put it away.

"You shouldn't be drinking those," Noah pointed out for the umpteenth time.

"Why?" Rex scoffed. "Its not like Six ever opens this thing. How's he gonna know?"

"He's _Six_. He knows freaking _every_ bad thing you do."

Rex yawned before tossing a Pepsi at his friend. Noah, having honed his reflexes over the years to be exceptionally good…as long as he didn't try to think before he acted, allowed his hand to shoot out and grab the drink just before it smacked him the face. "Nice catch!" Rex congratulated him, opening his own Coke.

"Why did you do that?" Noah hollered.

"I'm hoping," Rex took a large swig of his drink, "that if you get some caffeine in you you'll chill."

"I will _chill _when we get out of here."

Rex groaned and rolled his eyes, chugging the rest of the Cola down before responding. "There's nothing better to do right now, Noah. Let's just kick back here."

"We're gonna get caught."

"No we're not." Rex let out a long sigh before beginning to turn his head in all directions.

"What are you looking for?" Noah asked.

"I gotta pee," Rex said simply.

"Gee, thanks so much for sharing that."

"Hey, you asked."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"You see a cup or something around here?" Rex inquired, walking over to Six's desk again.

"No. Why?"

"I just told you: I gotta pee."

Noah just looked at him for a minute before realization dawned on him. "Dude, _gross_."

"Priss," Rex mumbled. He moved a few things around on the desk.

"Don't do that," Noah chastised.

"Don't order me around," Rex shot back before his eyes lit up. "Ah ha!"

"Ah ha what?"

Rex lifted a small plastic glass up for Noah to see. "Found one."

"Do not—"

But it was too late, Rex was already unzipping his pants. Noah let out a small sound of disgust and turned away while Rex…er…_did_ _his_ _business_. "You're disgusting," he said without turning around. After a minute he heard a zipping sound.

"Then why're you friends with me?"

Noah, feeling it was safe to turn around, glared at Rex as he held up the same cup now filled with yellow liquid. He was about to say something very clever – even though he didn't know exactly _what _that would be yet – when the words were stolen from him by the sound of two sets of footsteps and Agent Six's voice coming down the hallway outside.

The two boys shared a brief look of pure terror. "I _told _you we would get caught."

"We aren't caught yet!" Rex whispered fiercely. He started to run to the other side of the room, causing a bit of…his liquid to slosh out on the carpet.

"Get rid of that!" Noah ordered. Rex looked around frantically before dashing over to the single window in the room, opening it, chucking the cup out of it, and closing it back. "That'll hit somebody!" Noah cried.

"No one cares!" Rex grabbed him and jumped behind a cabinet just as the door swung open. The boys couldn't see what was going on, but they could here a singular set of footsteps walking across the room. For a minute everything was quiet…then,

"What _is_ that smell?"

Oh, crap.

Rex and Noah both gulped. Quietly, the darker boy started to crawl closer to the exit, dragging his companion along with him. They were forced to leave the safety of the cabinet, but fortunately Six's back was turned. They made a mad dash for the door Six hadn't bothered to close, not slowing down until they were on a different _floor_.

"We will…" Rex panted, "Never speak…of that. Ever."

"Don't worry, " Noah told him, panting as well. "What happens in Six's office…

"…Stays in Six's office."

* * *

**Ending A/N: **That happened today. I wrote this in like twenty minutes when I got home from school, but it was about eleven o' clock before I got home where I could have an internet connection. My life is...interesting. Wouldn't you say?


	8. Book 8: Clean Up, Isle Rex!

A/N:Well, I've been meaning to get this up for a while. Just haven't gotten around to… Ah, I won't even try to lie. I had time to write it and I tried to write it and I did write it and you know what? It _SUCKED_. I'm not even kidding. I read over it and it was the worst piece of crap I'd ever written. Now, the first time I wrote it it was good, but then I got that virus and everything was gone. V.2…if I had've put it out…everyone who subbed me on this would've been _un_subbing. That's how bad it was and I wasn't going to give you guys that crap. So, I deleted it.

Now, the way this version (V.3) came to be was that I started typing randomly on my iTouch to kill time in this boring as all crap "meeting" and after looking at what I typed it fit with the plot of this chapter (plot courtesy of Silver-ShadowSpark, BTW) and after I cleaned it up I had the beginning half. All I had to write was the ending and voila! =)

* * *

**Clean Up, Isle Rex!

* * *

**

Bobo immediately dashed through a nearby door the moment he saw the two shadows coming around the corner. He could hear the approaching footfalls as well as the unmistakable, southern accent of Captain Callan and some random Grunt that was under him. Through the closed door, Bobo could just make out the echo of an odd-sounding conversation between them involving some poor soul named Jeff and a hamster that had gone Evo. Bobo shook his head, not even wanting to know how _that _went down, as he listened to the men's receding footsteps and fading laughter.

When all was finally silent, the monkey move so that the motion sensor on the door would activate and open. He poked his head through, checking to make sure the coast was clear, before stepping out back into the main hallway and proceeding to resume his search for a one Mr. Beasley's room. Bobo had heard mention of this particular Grunt having in his possession a relatively new energy drink called 5-Hour Energy. It was reported that this energy drink had with it no crash later on like others did, however that was only in the case of adults. People over around 25, to be specific. Now, if a minor were to get their hands on it – like, say, a twelve-year-old half-Latino Evo boy – not only would they go crazy while the drink was in their system, they would also suffer a crash once it wore off so bad they wouldn't even be able to _talk_ properly.

And Bobo happened to know a certain twelve-year-old half-Latino Evo boy who might benefit greatly from this experience. Maybe not the crash so much, but that would be an excellent punishment for his 'nanny' (aka: the person who had made the boy so upset/depressed that he would need this drink), who Bobo was sure would be the one dealing with the kid's crash.

Bobo quickly made his way through the corridors in the residential section of Providence base, taking care not to be caught by anyone while he looked for room number 2285, which he'd discovered via some snooping was where Beasley resided.

He saw that he was nearing his destination as he passed room 2279. He walked past a few more unimportant doors before reaching the one he needed and – praying to whatever deity would be willing to grant his wish for it to not be locked – stepped up to the motion sensor. Bobo decided then that yes, there was a God, because the door slid open revealing a dark but empty room. Bobo stepped inside, allowing the door to glide shut behind him, stealing away any and all light from the hallway, bathing him in the darkness of the room.

After venturing further inside, staying close to the wall and feeling around for a light switch for a few moments and coming up short, Bobo gave up and decided to just do without. His animal eyes would adjust to the darkness quickly enough and he'd be able to see no problem. Sure enough, a few seconds later Bobo started towards the dresser against the far wall, stepping over a rifle of some kind that had been discarded haphazardly in the middle of the floor. _That _was a smart place to leave it. Then again, looking over the whole room, this Beasley guy didn't seem too…cleanly. Or to care at all about where he left his (or apparently anyone else's) crap.

"Hubba hubba," Bobo muttered, lifting a frilly red-lace bra from the top of the dresser to examine it before dropping it back where it was. "Guy's been busy…" He shook off the interesting and somewhat scandalous (agents were forbidden from pursuing relationships with one another) discovery and got down to business opening and closing drawers in a search for the energy drink.

The first three drawers he opened were a total letdown, being filled with things like socks, sports magazines, loose change, and a few DVDs and BluRay disks. Bobo wasn't entirely sure why the man had those; unless it was hiding somewhere, there wasn't a TV in the small room. Bobo shut that drawer and started to consider that Beasley might not have a supply of the 5-Hour Energy bought up, which was not a pleasing thought. Not getting the drink would foul up his whole plan— Actually, his whole plan _was _getting the drink…and giving it to Rex, but that wouldn't happen without the first part.

Bobo let out a frustrated growl and jerked open the last drawer on the small dresser…and grinned. "Jackpot." He peered inside at the twenty-or-so bottles of 5-Hour Energy tucked in among some…incredibly random and somewhat disturbing miscellaneous items. He grabbed a few bottles, certain they'd never be missed, and after shutting the drawer exited the room.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

"That Evo really did a number on your arm," Dr. Holiday murmured, more to herself than to her patient, as she finished up the stitching she'd been doing on Agent Six's arm. He'd taken Rex with him on a routine mission earlier that day so the kid could see what it was like to really be on the field. Rex wasn't supposed to get involved, just stay on the airship and watch, and in his defense that was what he'd planned to do. However, the Evo had other plans and swung one of it's (depressingly long) tentacles at the boy, effectively knocking him down from the ship and directly into the figurative fire. Between trying to kill the Evo and protect Rex, Agent Six had gotten his arm gashed open by the Evo's razor-sharp teeth. It had taken Holiday the better part of an hour to clean, disinfect and stitch the wound. Though on the plus side, Rex was unharmed…physically. Although, Six did emotionally screw him up, Holiday was sure.

"You know," the good doctor started nonchalantly, rolling the chair she was in over to a cabinet to replace the leftover gauze she'd used to wrap the wound. "You really shouldn't have been so hard on Rex. What happened wasn't his fault."

Six stood from the table, shrugging back into his previously discarded jacket. "I didn't discipline him for being knocked into the fight by the Evo, he couldn't have prevented that. I disciplined him for freezing after it happened. If I hadn't been there, hadn't been fast enough, he could've been hurt. Or _worse._ I've trained him to react better than that, he needs to be ready for anything and he _should _have."

"Yes I know you've trained him, Six. But even so," Holiday stood from her seat and walked over to her partner, "Rex is still just a child. You can't expect a twelve year old to be able to—"

"This matter is not open for discussion." Six swiftly turned on his heel and walked from the room without a backwards glance. Holiday pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip after he was gone.

"That man…" she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. He could be so _stubborn _sometimes. And one day, it was going to come back to bite him right in that tight, perfect butt of his.

* * *

Six was tired.

He wouldn't show it, to _anyone_, but he was. He hadn't gotten what one might consider a "sufficient" amount of sleep the night before, and the events of the day had really taken their toll. All he wanted to do now that his arm had been tended to was go to his room, take a hot shower, and go to bed. So you can imagine his displeasure when White Knight's giant head suddenly appeared on a monitor as he passed by it. He stopped where he stood, knowing that he had no choice but to do so. _'Stupid albino man-bitch…' _Inner Six though sulkily while throwing random sharp objects at a picture of the man. Outer Six simply stared at the screen while he waited for White to stop looking angrily at something to his left and address him.

"Agent Six." White's eyes finally redirected themselves at Six and waited for him to nod his head in acknowledgment. "Do you know what I'm watching right now?"

'Six quirked one eyebrow at the question as little warning bells started ringing in his head. That tone of voice White was using…good things never happened whenever he used it. "I don't," Six answered warily.

White laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his desk. "It is a live security feed of the Petting Zoo. Prior to watching it I viewed recorded footage of some…less than satisfying events that took place there. Would you like to guess what those events were and what they have to do with you?"

"I'd prefer you just tell me," Six responded dully, already guessing it had to do with Rex. And if it required his attention… Six frowned slightly, he wasn't going to be getting that shower for a while. _Life is crap, _Inner Six muttered, banging his head against the wall as Outer Six could not do so without looking very un Six-like as well as losing his 'it wouldn't be wise to piss me off' reputation.

"Very well," White sat a bit straighter. "Rex has single-handedly destroyed a very large portion of the Petting Zoo and is now asleep on top the waterfall," he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "Fix. This. _Now_." And with that the screen went black. Six just stood there staring at it for a long moment, and it stared back, mocking him somehow. It was during this staring contest that he realized something.

"This has to involve the monkey in some way."

* * *

"This **_has _**to involve the monkey in some way."

Six stood in front of Rex atop the manmade waterfall, looking down at the small body that was all but passed out on the stone surface. On his way up, Six had assessed the damage done to the Petting Zoo and found that it was quite extensive. He wasn't concerned with it at the moment, though. He crouched down to better speak with his young charge. "Are you alright?" Six asked and waited for a response, but none came. He reached out and shook Rex's shoulder. "Rex. Are you alright?" He was genuinely a little concerned…until Rex swatted his hand away and groaned to leave him alone. Six rolled his eyes, the action going unseen due to the presence of his shades, the kid was just fine.

Six stood again. "Get up. You're helping me clean up the mess you made." Rex groaned again, this time grumbling out something about being tired. Six frowned and stooped down to pick Rex up. It wasn't hard and once he had him he stood the boy on his feet.

"_Siiiiiiix_…" Rex whined, falling backwards against Six's torso. "I'm tired. I wanna go to bed."

Six was tempted to point out that he wanted to go to bed too and bed is where he would be right then if it weren't for Rex, but he held his tongue and pushed the boy off of him. Only to grab onto his shoulders again as Rex started to tip forward. "Rex," Six said in a warning tone. "You're not _that_ tired."

"Yes I am. Please, Six," Rex looked back at his caretaker, "I'm sorry about the mess, but please just let me go to bed and I'll clean the Petting Zoo by myself tomorrow."

Six stared at him a long moment before turning Rex completely around to face him. He did show all the signs of flat-out exhaustion. His eyelids were drooping, his posture was slouched, he was swaying on his feet… Six sighed, shaking his head. "Two things," he said, "One, you won't and you know you won't—"

Rex interjected, "Yes I will!"

"—And two, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Six raised a brow and waited for Rex to realize what he said. After a minute he seemed to. "I mean… I was, but Bobo… See, he gave me this energy drink—"

"Never mind," Six held up his hand, it involved the monkey, that was all he had to hear. "Just go to your room and I'll clean this up by myself."

Rex fell against the man again, startling him. "Carry me."

"No." Six pushed him off again.

"I'm too tired to walk that far, Six." He fell onto him again.

"Rex, there is no way I am carrying you halfway across base." Again, the boy was pushed off and this time Six started to walk away.

"But Six," Rex moaned, diving at and clinging to the man's waist. "I'm tired!"

"Rex," Six yelped, honestly surprised. "Let go of me."

"Carry me," Rex insisted, holding on for dear life.

"No!" _'…You spawn!'_

Six was about ready to throw Rex over the edge of the waterfall, when he happened to spot a way to get Rex back to his room without him having to walk or Six having to carry him. The agent almost smiled.

* * *

Captain Callan readjusted the dead weight in his arms, asking himself, "How did I get roped into this?" and receiving no answer. Not that he expected to, the only other person around was half unconscious in his arms. He supposed it was better than being _bludgeoned_ and then forced to clean up the Petting Zoo, as Six had threatened unless he took Rex to his room. The boy in question shifted in his arms, snuggling into his chest. Callan sighed, he supposed the sight was rather…cute, in a way. Irritating, but cute. Who knew? Maybe the kid would grow on him. But for now, all he wanted was to drop him in his room and get as far from him as possible.

Rex snuggled into him again before sporadically flopping backwards and almost falling out of his grip and hitting the floor. Callan stumbled. For the _love_! What was wrong with this child? Shaking his head, the captain entered the small room and plopped Rex down on the bed. He noticed Bobo sitting in the corner, snickering.

"This is your fault, isn't it?" he asked. Bobo nodded. Callan shook his head and again and practically sprinted from the room.

On the way to his own quarters, every agent or Grunt he passed heard him cussing either Six, Bobo, Rex, children in general, or the universe. Because he was pretty sure they were all out to get him. Of course, at least his day wasn't as bad as Jeff's.

* * *

A/N: And boom its Callan bishies! :D I just love him, and I HAD to end the chapter with him. I actually think I love him more than Six! O-O Well, it's a pretty close race anyway. *shrugs* Tell me what you thought, pretty please? :)


End file.
